The invention relates to a weapon system having a weapon with a weapon tube and having an electronic system for generating aiming signals for an aiming system connected to the weapon.
Whether a projectile fired by a weapon system, e. g., by a battle tank, actually hits a target, depends on a number of different influencing quantities. In particular, the individual shape of the curvature of the bore axis is an important influencing quantity. Additionally, the properties of the tube of the respective weapon, which properties change over time, e.g., because of wear or the change of the curvature, can have a relatively large influence on the trajectory of the respective projectile.
As far as Applicant is aware, such tube properties and/or their changes have so far not been considered for the determination of the aiming signals.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a weapon system wherein the respectively current weapon properties or tube properties of the weapon tube are considered in a simple manner for the determination of the aiming signals so as to optimize the hit-at-first-strike probability of the weapon system (e. g., of each battle tank of a battle tank fleet).